The present invention relates to Sleep-Convention Logic (SCL) modules, specifically SCL modules designed as single components.
Present SCL modules are designed using multiple individual SCL gates. Individual gates are combined to form larger modules (e.g., adders, registers, etc.). While this is an easy way to design these modules, penalties in size, speed, and power are incurred.